


After Hours

by I_dont_write_fanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Smut, captain swan smut, cs bangarang, cs ff, cs smut, ouat fic, workplace fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_write_fanfic/pseuds/I_dont_write_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian surprises Emma after work and things get smutty </p><p>**will post a follow up if I get enough positive feedback</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

It was after 7pm when Emma should've been off work by now, so Killian slipped into the station to check on her. He missed saying goodbye to her this morning-- she never woke him up. Sometimes she still sneaks out of her apartment like they just had a one-night stand. Old habits.

                  She was bent over her desk, shuffling through papers, opening drawers. The black leather skirt she wore hugged her hips and showed off the perfect shape of her bottom. As she leaned down to reach in the bottom drawer of her desk, Killian saw black lace peek out underneath her skirt. Killian's heart pulsed blood directly between his legs and he felt a tightening low in his stomach.

                  Before she turned her head, he closed the space between them, sidling up behind her swiftly and silently.

                  "Where's Dad?" he asked casually, ensuring they were alone before he really laid it on her. Emma spun her head around and jumped, face going flush with surprise, or was it embarrassment, his proximity to her?

                  "Don't do that!" she looked angry for only a moment before her face broke into a smile, "I'm the only one who stays here past 6:30."

                  He didn't know that. If he did he would have taken advantage of such information  _much_  sooner.

                  He closed in, pushing his body flush against hers, backing her against the edge of the desk. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. The vision of that black lace peeking out between her milky thighs had set him off. He needed his fingers there, his cock there, his mouth there, tearing the lace away, pushing the leather up her hips and having her right there. He grunted as their bodies pushed against each other, each touch of her flesh to his set his skin on fire.

                  He couldn't think of anything clever to say, he just fit his mouth to hers, and her lips parted instantly. As his tongue flicked into her mouth, he felt her legs open against his pressing arousal. He rolled his hips against hers, leather rubbing against leather, and he realized he needed to eliminate some of their barriers. Emma read his mind, breaking their kiss, she sat up on the desk, and opened her legs.

                   _This woman is bloody perfect._

                  They moaned into each other's mouths as he rejoined his lips to hers. As he pushed up her skirt, she simultaneously unlaced his pants frantically. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a fantasy she had thought about before, considering she seemed to be so in sync with his movements since he walked in. Her tongue was hot and urgently pushing against his, beckoning his body into hers. He dropped his lips to her neck, grazing his teeth and scruff along her jaw with animalistic need for her. His fingers pushed past the lace barrier of her panties, immersing themselves in the slickness between her legs. Emma sighed, sinking her teeth into his shoulder before dropping her head back to enjoy the feel of his fingers curling inside her.

                  Killian was almost surprised how ready she was for him, opening her body up to him expectantly. They were generally past the honeymoon phase where they fucked like rabbits in every position and surface possible when they were alone for more than 15 minutes. At least it reassured him that he wasn't losing her at all, that she was in this for real, and she wanted him, craved him as much as he did her. His cock was throbbing beneath his trousers when she reached under his waistband to free it, letting out a sigh of a relief once her hand was wrapped around him, his length fitting in her hand like he was made to be touched only by her. She pulled him towards her, he removed his fingers from her, allowing her to line him up to her entry.He glided inside her, fitting himself all the way in and held himself there, letting the feeling of her consuming him sink in.

                  "Fuck," Emma sighed as she dropped her head back further, closing her eyes and licking her lips. Her hands pushed his pants down further so she could wrap her legs around his waist and grip his ass, not letting him pull out or move just yet. The initial plunge always felt like it was the first time they had ever joined their bodies together, and it felt so bloody  _good_  that they held onto that first wave of pleasure until it had completely rippled through their bodies before they moved again.

                  Then he was slow, pulling out of her all the way before sliding back into her, repeating these long, deliberate strokes to make up for their rushed foreplay. Her eyes opened, meeting his with a gaze that set a fire inside of him. It was a look she gave him every so often during lovemaking that said to him, ' _consume me, have me, take all of me, because I am yours_ ,' and it made his heart beat erratically, making him growl and throw himself into her harder and deeper than he ever has. His whole body was prickling with this electric energy, fueling the fire in his belly and turning his desire into something more important than even breathing.

                  Now their bodies were slamming into each other, skin slapping together when their sex met fully and Killian was driving into her like it was the answer to everything. His hand dropped to her clit, rubbing furiously against it to cause her release. The friction of ever touch was like lightning as he pumped into her until she cried out, grasping at his backside to stay inside of her entirely until she rode out her orgasm, while he continue to massage her sensitive nub. Her grip on him eventually weakened, reaching the end of her high, and she dropped her body flat against the desk, rising her hips up to meet him. She met his eye again, saying it was his turn to experience the pleasure she just did, and to ride her until he couldn't move anymore. It only took a minute of wildly thrusting into her before his legs jerked, unable to control the flow of his movements anymore as his seed spilled into her.

                  He collapsed on top of her on the desk, remaining buried inside of her so they could savor the feeling once more, not wanting to part from her just yet. This is when he felt closest to her, in the afterglow. He was panting against her heaving chest, both of them breathless and shaky but smiling uncontrollably. Emma's head jerked up to the corner of the room and he was afraid she heard someone coming in, but she just heaved a great sigh.

                  "What?" he breathed, face buried in her neck before he pulled out at last.

                  "The security cameras," Emma she said between breaths, almost laughing to herself and hitting her palm against her forehead. He was pulling on his clothes and she was pushing down her skirt, adjusting her thong. He didn't understand the purpose of her wearing such an insignificant piece of clothing, but he didn't dare ask her to stop wearing them. He liked when he could save those images in his head of her in the flimsy lace fabric that peeked above her jeans or under her skirt when she bent over. He chuckled to himself about some of the strange customs in this world.

                  "What do those do, love?" he asked, vaguely tired of still having to learn new information about the strange things in this world that didn't make much sense to him.

                  "They, uh," Emma sighed and the corner of her lips curved upwards before wiping the look off her face, "they record what happens in the station, you know, for crimes."

                  "Oh?" he still didn't know what that meant exactly.

                  "Meaning David could see what..." she gestured to the desk and her skirt and Killian's eyes bulged.

                  "He saw us just now?!" he nearly shrieked, covering himself with his hands, even though his pants were already safely on.

                  "No, no, it's just on a tape, so someone  _could_  see it if they watched the tape, but I'll just destroy it," she said as she went to the Betamax machine and took out the tape, going to place it on the floor so she could smash it with her heel.

                  "Wait! Swan--" Killian cleared his throat and his felt his cheeks flush, "you said someone could...watch what we just...on here?" he smirked knowingly at her as he pointed to the television. Emma looked momentarily confused before she flushed as well and tried to hide her smile as his idea.

                  "Or I'll just...put it in a safe place," Emma said, tucking the into one of the large pockets of his coat. 


End file.
